


Azura Book Club: Shipping Edition

by JMGAngel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Azura book club, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, POV Amity Blight, Sweet, amity knows nothing about fandom at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel
Summary: At their Azura book club meeting, Luz and Amity come to a startling realization. Well, startling for Amity anyway, Luz is oblivious as ever.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	Azura Book Club: Shipping Edition

“Amity, you are the biggest Azura stan there is next to me, but there is one aspect you are severely underdeveloped in.”

Amity blinked. Okay, so this was going to be one of the _weird_ Azura book club meetings. Like when Luz insisted they dress King up in Azura cosplay, which while adorable wasn’t exactly what she had been expecting. Well, not that Luz was ever what she was expecting. Still, Amity loved that girl’s spontaneity.

...Okay, that thought was going to be buried deep in her mind never to be made conscious of again.

“Which is?” Amity tried to calm her heart. Luz was staring at her so intently…

“Shipping!”

Oh great.

Amity’s disinterest must have shown on her face because Luz frowned, “Trust me, Amity! I am going to blow your mind.”

“Right.”

“Exhibit A!” Luz pointed to a very obviously homemade chart, “There are many different forms shipping can take! We have background character shipping, self insert shipping which we are both familiar with…”

Amity could feel her face getting red.

“But my favorite ships have to be the one in the main cast. Case in point...”

Luz flipped the chart over.

“Boom!”

Amity squinted, “The Complex and Basically Canon Relationship of Hazura?”

“Yeah I know, I prefer Azcate too but everyone uses Hazura.”

"And that's...?"

"Azura and Hecate! Star-crossed rivals!"

“I’m going to be honest here,” Amity sighed, "I don’t see it.”

Luz’s expression could only be described as utter shock and betrayal, “What? Come on it’s so obvious! I was shipping them as soon as they met!”

“But...they hated each other?” Amity was no love expert, God no, but she was at least seventy percent sure dumping water on your girlfriend's homework didn’t equal love.

“Oh Amity, enemies to rivals to lovers is such a popular trope! I saw it coming from a mile away!”

“Okay…? Maybe I’m missing something? Didn’t Hecate have that romance with...what was his name again?” Amity asked.

“Ugh, Wigbert,” Luz rolled her eyes, “He had _no_ personality. His only purpose was to be a love interest for Hecate.”

“Well, yeah I guess he was bland,” Amity said.

“Exactly! Hecate and Azura have so much more _spunk_ and fire!”

“Their friendship is great, I just don’t see the romance.”

“Don’t see the—don’t see,” Luz sputtered, “Hang on.”

Amity watched as Luz shoved her head into her bag, and pulled out the Good Witch Azura spin-off comic.

“Huh,” Amity said, “I always forget about those.”

Luz plopped down onto the couch next to Amity and oh God their shoulders were touching. Was her face red? It must have been. Her face was so hot. Could Luz see it? Oh no. 

“One second,” Luz quickly flipped through, “Okay here.”

Amity smiled, “Oh, I love this scene!” 

It was the best scene in the Hecate arc of the comics, which happened to be her favorite arc overall. 

“Me too! Anyway, this is so clearly romantic.”

“You think?”

“Totally,” Luz began to read aloud, “‘Hecate! Talk to me! I didn’t mean to upset you I just…’”

“‘Wanted to defend me?’” Amity continued, “‘Well you did a great job of that, huh? What is my family going to think of me now? What do you think of me now?”

In the next panel, Azura grabbed Hecate’s hand.

Luz looked into Amity’s eyes, “‘I think you're amazing.’”

Oh no. Her heart was doing that thing where it twisted itself into knots and buried itself in her stomach. It was so easy to pretend Luz was talking to her.

But she wasn’t.

“Now tell me that’s isn’t romantic,” Luz said.

Amity scrambled for a response that wouldn’t be more than seven words, “Uh, I guess so.”

“Haha! I’m turning you to the dark side, Blight.”

“Yeah right. I do sort of see why you like the dynamic, though. A young upstart witch with an uptight perfectionist…”

“Sort of like you and me, huh?”

What?

_What?_

“What?”

“No offense, but I’m totally Azura in this situation.”

Okay, wow, Luz just said that. She just compared them to her OTP (was that the right term?) That wasn’t a big deal. Luz was an affectionate person! It couldn’t mean anything...could it?

“Haha! Us two? Azura and Hecate? Your favorite ship? Psh, brr, I don't see it.”

“Really? I do,” Luz said.

“Haha…what?”

“A young upstart? I mean I _am_ the first human witch, like...ever apparently so I’m pretty upstartish.”

“You and Azura do share a hopeless enthusiasm,” Amity sighed.

“Like you don’t love my hopeless enthusiasm,” Luz grinned.

She could neither confirm nor deny that, “Sure, but what about me? I don’t see how I’m like Hecate at all.”

Luz stared at her, unblinking.

“What?” Had her eyes always been that brown? Luz just got prettier Amity looked at her.

“You were...cold in the beginning to say the least,” Luz said, “But turns out you’re a big ole softie!”

“Wha—no way! I am not a softie.”

“Amity,” Luz got close. Like, really close, “look at me.”

She would scream if her voice wasn’t dying in her throat, “Luz…”

She looked at her head-on, “Amity Blight, you are a total softie.”

Oh, God. Was steam coming out of her ears? It felt like it. This was how she died. Amity Blight, killed by a cute human girl. She would probably be brought back to life out of pure embarrassment at her funeral. 

“Soft...ha, well I guess I could be uh, maybe considered a softie by certain parties and I Uh, a person in those certain parties would be you, Luz. Luz is your name, which you know, obviously because you were born with it and it...is yours.

She resisted the urge to slap herself.

Luz smiled, “So now that you’ve accepted it, we need to cosplay as Azura and Hecate!”

“Do we?”

“Yeah! We can do a whole photoshoot. King would probably help us. We could make a CMV! We just need to pick out a song.”

“A CM what now?”

“I’ll explain it later.”

Amity couldn’t help but smile, “Luz, I want to thank you for all of...this.”

“What?”

“I...I've never been able to talk about Azura with anyone. Willow and I stopped being friends...I pushed Willow away before I got into the books. And Boscha, well you know Boscha. I’ve never learned about any of this Fandom stuff before. So, thanks. It means a lot to talk about something I actually like with someone and not be...judged.”

Luz stayed quiet.

“Luz?” Oh no, was she tearing up?

“That was beautiful,” Luz wiped her eyes, “Well I can promise as long as I live you’ll have someone to talk about anything you like with. Not just Azura.”

“Thanks, Luz. Really.”

“No problemo! Anything for you!”

Luz...really was amazing, wasn’t she?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Writing Lumity to recover from Agony of a Witch.


End file.
